Duo to You Too!
by Yorugami Ahou
Summary: Duo had noticed the wnadering eyes of both Wufei and Heero Yuy. Taking it inot his own hands, a flirt and a kiss oughtta get things started, neh? ^.^ (1+2+5)


Title: Duo to You Too!  
  
Author: FalconIce  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine and will never be…*sniff*  
  
Warnings: Err…my weird sense of humor? *sweatdrop*  
  
Pairings: 1+2+5  
  
Rating: PG, after all, what's a few kisses and hints right? ^.^v  
  
Note: This is my first ever fic, so excuse the poor grammar and sometimes wrong spellings ^.^;;  
  
Archive: http://www.geocities.com/twilight_wings  
  
Feedback: Is my food and drink! Review pls!!! * big wobbly eyes*  
  
Duo was slowly walking to the huge pool that Quatre had at the mansion. He rubbed the back of his neck since it tended to creek whenever he thought about Heero Yuy. Goodlord! He hadn't even realized that Heero had a huge crush on him until yesterday!  
  
He had been sleeping on the couch near the Goddamn computer when he had heard a faint rustling. He just cracked an eye a bit to see who was there when Prussian blue eyes met his. God, he almost fell off the couch.  
  
" Baka..." Heero said unemotionally.  
  
" Hell! What was I supposed to do when Mister Perfect Soldier of the Universe forgot to leave the keys of OUR room." He glared defiantly at cold blue eyes in front of him.  
  
" Hn." Was all he got before Heero sat on the chair then proceeded to type whatever he types every night?  
  
" Don't you ever talk? U-know, aside from the monosyllables?" Duo asked. Heero continued to type ignoring Duo completely. The braided pilot got the point and slid down back to sleep. The bad thing though was that he couldn't! He couldn't shut the #$%$# noise of the #$%#$%%$ computer! He cracked an eye to see why Heero had stopped suddenly when he saw a wallpaper size pic of him in a black tuxedo and most surprising of all was that Heero was staring at it like...well...um? Before he could think, the picture was gone and he saw the angry look on Heero's face.  
  
" Baka..." Heero stumped off with a huff then  
  
He still couldn't believe what he saw and dismissed the idea of ever seeing it again. Funny thing was that Heero avoided him like plague now. He glared at the back of stoic pilot of Wing.  
  
~~ooo00@00ooo~~  
  
  
  
Heero couldn't help but shiver as he felt those beautiful violet eyes boring or more like caressing down his back. He could still feel the blush coming to his cheeks when he found out that Duo had seen his most treasured pic in his files. How careless he was! Heero couldn't forgive himself. He had let the braided baka see within the impenetrable shell of the perfect soldier. He couldn't deny it though. Ever since he saw that happy face...that manic grin. It had soon become his obsession. Whenever he got the chance he'd get a hidden snapshot of the whirlwind of energy they'd call Duo.  
  
" What?" Heero put on his mask of no emotion, as he couldn't stand the intense glare on his back anymore.  
  
" Nothing..." Duo smiled at him mischievously. Heero could feel his hackles rise unconsciously. He fought to keep his anger in check. How can that irritating piece of idiocy get so deep into my heart anyway? He thought to himself. Duo was taking this pretty calmly and it was grating on Heero's nerves for some reason. Heero could only think of one thing to do and that was to walk away.  
  
~~ooo00@00ooo~~  
  
Wufei was sitting on his usual place at the tree in front of the Winner estates. He'd gotten down to last series of katas when an extremely vexed looking Heero stormed past him. He raised an eyebrow. Probably that baka Maxwell's doing. Almost everyone knew that Heero had gotten a tremendous crush on that braided baka and surprisingly Wufei had too...but he kept his secret better. Who could ignore the beautiful sweep of hair that baka sported. Those dark amethyst eyes that could drown the soul. Ayah! There he went off again! Thinking of that braided baka!  
  
~~ooo00@00ooo~~  
  
  
  
Duo sat down on the chair to contemplate his thoughts. Two people kept giving attitude. One was Heero and the other was Wufei. He had to get this sorted in his head somehow. Heero, he had found out liked him very much but he tended to be very confusing. Wufei...well he heard this juicy gossip at the kitchen about how Wu would keep staring at him. He noticed now, that he really did! This was surprising. They'd glare at Duo and call him baka. Why do they call me that anyway? Only Wu-chan and Heero too! He huffed some more. Duo liked the two very much as friends...but taking his thoughts further than friendship made his nose nosebleed. He quickly grabbed a kerchief to wipe the trickle of blood. He hadn't thought of ever taking it that far! I mean he was barely at the age of marriage and well...Damn! He uttered as a trickle of blood came out yet again. *sniff *. This sucked! He got up and went towards his room. He'd think of a plan to get this right even if it killed him. *sniff * Damn!  
  
~~ooo00@00ooo~~  
  
Heero was silently typing in his room when a warm embrace enfolded him. He quickly executed the counterattack measure but all he could grasp was air. He quickly looked around to see the giggling form of Duo near his laptop. Probably looking for the pictures. Heero smirked. He'd place those in the Level 5 security codes. That baka would never be able to crack it.  
  
" Hee-chan...." Duo purred as he drew nearer to Heero. Heero could feel his skin start to sweat as the sultry dance of Duo walking to him was happening. Did he actually see what he was seeing now?" Hee-chan...."  
  
Heero blanched as the warm lips were pressed to his. He could feel the softness and the gentle but firm pressure. He was just about to return it when Duo parted suddenly and giggled. Heero glared, disappointed at the parting of the sweet pleasure.  
  
" Gosh...you liked that didn't you Heero?" he said in an almost a catlike purr. Heero couldn't stop himself. His body was acting in ways he didn't know was possible.  
  
" Yes! You baka!" he said through gritted teeth. He visibly saw the widening of Duo's eyes. Heero didn't know what to do anymore. He was stumped and he didn't want to hurt Duo either. Surprisingly though...Duo giggled again.  
  
" Thanks anyway for confirming my suspicions...I'll be back!" Duo winked at him. Did Duo just use him? Heero felt utter confusion. On the other hand, did that baka return his feelings? He shook his head. Inefficient feelings! He spent the next few hours berating himself for being so caught up in these unnecessary wastes of energy.  
  
~~ooo00@00ooo~~  
  
" Wu-chan...." a voice from behind Wufei purred. Wufei turned around and was shocked to see the face of Maxwell inches away from his own. Duo batted his eyes seductively at the visibly sweating Wufei. Wufei felt himself drowning in those twin amethyst orbs. He could feel his nose starting to nosebleed and with all his will, he fought it back in.  
  
" Wuuuuu-chan....." Duo said as he grabbed Wufei's chin to face him. Wufei started to feel dizzy and felt the blood going back to his nose." Wuuuuu-chan...." Duo cooed. He softly ran his hand through Wufei's hair, snapping the band that normally kept it in a ponytail. Wufei shuddered in ecstasy. He melted into Duo's arms like putty. Duo drew his face ever closer and pulled Wufei into a sensual kiss. A long and sweet sensual kiss. Wufei thought somewhat shakily. He pulled Duo closer to him, deepening the kiss. He was then disappointed as Duo withdrew. Wufei's brows furrowed. What? He didn't like that? Duo smiled coyly at Wufei...  
  
" Want some more Wuuuu-chan/" Duo purred as his hips swayed even more sensually. Wufei thought of a sleek Black Panther running wild. Duo resembled a cat more than anything else did. Wufei followed the seductive voice to its source but was met with a hand. He was perplexed and he wanted so much to kiss those sultry lips.  
  
" Thanks Wu! You've confirmed my suspicions! Don't worry though, I'll be back!" with that he scurried off. Leaving a very unsatisfied Wufei mulling over his thoughts.  
  
Kisama! What was he gonna do? He was about to kiss that barbaric and unscrupulous fool! May Nataku help me!  
  
~~ooo00@00ooo~~  
  
Duo padded to his room and sat down heavily on his bed. Gosh! Heero was a very firm kisser and Wufei...well he was pretty good too... Damn, Maxwell what have you gotten yourself into? He placed his hand to his lips remembering the heat and passion both Heero and Wufei had shown him. Which one huh?  
  
~~ooo00@00ooo~~  
  
Heero fingered his lips. Duo was such a good kisser...what he dreamt was becoming all true and this would probably start another obsession that was a real waste of time. He couldn't help himself though. Heero smiled. He then noticed as Wufei's door open. Wufei walked out flushed a crimson red. Now what happened to him? Heero thought. Wufei looked as if someone just slapped him or something. Well, Heero didn't care and all of his thoughts were firmly fixed on one thing and that was finding Duo.  
  
~~ooo00@00ooo~~  
  
Wufei was feeling pretty mad at the baka who just left him like that. His honor demanded satisfaction and nothing less. He was just rushing on to Maxwell's door when he accidentally bumped into Heero. He glared at Heero with daggers in his eyes. Heero glared at him with his patented Yuy Death Glare(TM). Now where can that Perfect Soldier be going? Waittaminute! Isn't this the corridor to Duo's room! Kisama! That unhonorable curr!  
  
" Yuy! Stop there at this instant!" Wufei faced the glaring pilot of Wing Zero. Heero just glared at him some more." Why are you going to Maxwell's room?"  
  
" Hn. None of your business..." Heero stomped off towards Duo's room.  
  
"Kisama! Heero! Don't tell me he kissed you too?" Heero whirled around facing a startled Wufei.  
  
" What do you mean by that?" Heero's face could've scared the dead at that moment. Wufei, all he could do was wilt." He kissed me?" he said unsure.  
  
" That BAKA!" Heero stomped off. A sputtering Wufei following.  
  
~~ooo00@00ooo~~  
  
Duo was reading a comic book when suddenly the door burst open. In went a raging Heero and an equally mad Wufei.  
  
" What does this mean you Baka?" Heero and Wufei chorused, equally filled with anger. Duo just sat on the bed smiling. He calmly put down the comic book and went slowly towards both pilots. He looked at them, grabbed both of their wrists, and dragged them off to his huge bed. Beautifully supplied by Quatre.  
  
" Well...I guess both of you came...sooooo that means you both love me!" Duo smiled at the two confused pilots." Huh?" they both said.  
  
" Let's just all love one another..." Duo said getting on the bed and patting to each side of him.  
  
" But Duo...you gotta choose..." Wufei asked eyeing Heero beside him with venom. Duo shrugged.  
  
" You love me...so does he...I'm just being fair." Duo smiled. Wufei almost gagged and Heero just went livid.  
  
" But do you love us?" Heero said. His voice low. Duo smiled and patted down to either sides of him again.  
  
" Let's find out shall we?"  
  
~~OWARI~~  
  
Well how do you people out there like that? Want me to continue?  
  
Another thing. I happen to like 1x2 fics but couldn't help but put in Wufei. He is so cute when he acts all angry like that!  
  
I can't write that many fics so to give me more boost why don't you e-mail me, REVIEWS!!! and see if I'll comply. It gets so damn depressing when nobody ever says if your fics are nice or if it needs improvement. After all, I'm just a beginner. * sniff * 


End file.
